Vivian Vianchiel
The 'Eternal Tomboy' and 'Dragon' Matriarch of the Vianchiel Family. Profile Vivian is the proud Matron of the Vianchiel Family, and works doubly hard to bring them together. After reuniting with her Husband, now using his actual name, Sivard, Vivian slowly works to help him recover his memories, as well as make new ones. She also strives to make up for lost opportunities she had with him before. As a Mother of three, Vivian has worked on calming some of her brashness down to be a responsible influence. However, she wants to ensure that she rears her children up in her own, unique manner. As far as she is concerned, her entire family consists of dragons, including herself. Background Vivian is the eldest daughter of a Rune Knight and a Mechanic. Due to the rough style of both her parents, she grew to be a major tomboy who was more interested in getting dirty and getting physical. While her Mother was interested in emphasizing the feminine traits, she knew Vivi would still be brash and confident from influence. Vivian has had a cold war with her younger sister, Amorina, in their teens. During this time, Vivian was with her first boyfriend, a fellow Super Novice. This led her into a life of delinquency, until she realized both her boyfriend and Amorina were causing her a great deal of trouble. Unwilling to take it any more, she allowed the devious Amorina to take a beating from a scenario the latter had instigated. It later culminated, years later, with attempts on Vivian's life, through Reiru, and her Sons. Vivian also broke up with her boyfriend... and broke his jaw, in the process. Through some bad timing and being cornered and 'coerced' by the Rogue Guild, Vivian took up being a Super Novice and part-time secretary. As fate would have it, she was assigned to the erratic Shadow Chaser called 'Alias Dark'. During her tenure, she met an assortment of people and witnessed strange events. But things would start to shift after a prank in a strange Tunnel of Love brought her closer to a forgetful Archbishop named Ryouhei. Ryouhei and Vivian would grow steadily closer over time, from saving each other's lives atop Mt. Mjolnir, to frequently teaming up in Scavenger Hunts, to a memorable embrace along Comodo Beach. This would draw the ire of Ryouhei's ex, Reiru, who manipulated Vivian into thinking she was an old friend. She would then later attempt to take their lives on two occasions. Rather than deter them, Ryouhei and Vivian, an established couple, only grew closer together in mind and body. Their bond would eventually give rise to a dual proposal and marriage. Not long afterward, they adopted Cuicui, a young Mage Ryouhei had rescued before, to become a full family. Some time later, Vivian would reveal a belief that she was pregnant, despite the location being Port Malaya, a place highly eerie and suspicious in Ryouhei's eyes. Vivian would give birth to Julius and Lucius Vianchiel, but passed out under strange circumstances afterwards and nearly lost her life. Vivian would later awaken and learn the horrible news that Ryouhei was taken against his will, in order to protect the family. She, with help from friends like Ryumei, Rion, Miryai, Alpaca Reiru, Ayra, and Vidarr, collected information, asking the latter two to find Ryouhei. Vivian had a rough year of trying to remain motivated for her children, yet worried about the fate of her Husband. After a little over a year, her prayers were answered when Ryouhei was found and recovering in an infirmary. However, he was suffering from amnesia and went by a different name. Despite this, he requested his wife, Vivian rushing over to heed his request. She now had a goal to help him remember their bond, and show him how much she, and her children, had grown. Personality *Assertive and shameless, Vivian has no problem saying what is on her mind. She stubbornly commits to whatever she feels she should do, especially for her family and friends. As a self-proclaimed 'Eternal Tomboy', Vivian avoids actions and scenarios that feel "girly". She has rough speech patterns and reckless, confident mannerisms that even influence Cuicui. Despite this, she makes it clear that she knows she is a pure woman by pointing to her sizable bust. *Vivian is sociable and hard-working, but very quick to rile up. She enjoys upbeat music to shimmey to, and likes to get close in fights to punch and kick. While a ruffian, she has surprising technique and has shown to be quite clever in overwhelming situations. *Vivian is very protective of Cuicui, wanting to know how she is doing and how strong she becomes. Vivian knows Cuicui has taken a strong shine to her, hoping to be a source of strength and confidence for her as a fellow 'Purple Dragon'. Vivian hopes to do the same thing for her Sons, though not wanting to completely step over her Husband's desires. Vivian has also shown to be immensely protective of Sivard, performing daring actions against others. Sometimes it gets so intense, she displayed yandere-like tendencies and appearances. *Vivian still remembers previous encounters with people, so she maintains friendships with many, like Huuxera, Taro, and members of 'The Bad Guys'. She also remembers strenuous situations that involve her Husband, seeking truces for him or wanting to punch someone out. Trivia *Vivian's bust size is G, despite the breastplate she wears often. *Despite the large bust size, Vivian has worked with it to develop a strong upper-body. She's more athletically talented than she lets on. *Vivian is an Expanded Super Novice, adding to the point that she shouldn't be underestimated. *Currently, Vivian is the only Super Novice in Gate to Ragnarok's history. Category:Novice Class Category:Super Novice Category:Characters Category:Female